<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape and Surprise by HopeRebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512023">Escape and Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRebel/pseuds/HopeRebel'>HopeRebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's Super Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, F/M, Gun Violence, weird-ass dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRebel/pseuds/HopeRebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey just has to complete her mission at the airport, but it goes haywire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's Super Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape and Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman ahead of me is clearly nervous. She keeps putting things back into her bag, and then taking them out again. Either she hasn’t ever flown a plane, or she’s up to something.</p>
<p>The security agent asks for her passport. We’re in Los Angeles, but the agent asks in German. The woman stutters, and demands - in English - that the agent repeat herself. The agent sighs, and repeats herself - in German. The anxious woman is still equivocating, and I know I’m going to miss my window of opportunity. “She asked for your passport,” I tell her quietly. </p>
<p>The woman hands her passport over, at which point the agent declares that it’s out of date. As the anxious woman starts wailing about missing getting to go home, the line across opens up, and I jump on the opportunity. Safely through security, I quickly scan the bar area. There sits my brother, well, brother of a sorts, Poe. He lifts his glass in a cheers motion, and I know the plan is still in motion. Now, I just need to slip through to the back, and get on the ground. We’re not sure exactly what’s being shipped, but we do know it’s highly dangerous. Weapons or information, either could break the Resistance.</p>
<p>It’s simpler than I thought it would be to disconnect the door’s alarm and slip out onto the tarmac. I’m headed towards the shipping containers to the south, when I hear angry shouts. I start running for the relative cover of the containers, heavy footfalls and gunshots behind me. I turn sharply between two containers, and see that they’re marked for hazardous weapons shipment. Then I see the name above: REN ENTERPRISES. Of course the largest weapons manufacturer would be helping break the Resistance. I have to keep moving though, as I’m still being chased.</p>
<p>As I head for a break in the containers, an old school black armored car swings up in front of me. “Get in!” the driver shouts, shooting a man chasing me. I dive into the passenger seat, and the car tears away towards the exit to the airport.</p>
<p>“You should go to the right, otherwise your car tires will hit the spikes,” I tell the dark haired man driving.</p>
<p>“If I go to the right, they catch us, and I know how to get around the spikes,” he responds with a grim smile.</p>
<p>A diminutive woman in the back seat chimes in, “He knows what he’s doing girlie. Trust him.”</p>
<p>I stare from the woman to the driver as he does in fact find an exit to the left, avoiding spikes and guards, speeding away to the west. “Who are you?” I ask, watching the rearview for followers.</p>
<p>“I’m Ben, that’s Maz. Here’s a gun for you.” He hands me a standard handgun, modified to fire piercing nail bullet rounds. “We’ll get you to safety.” Exiting a residential area, Ben steers the car onto the freeway.</p>
<p>Despite our speed, a woman launches herself from her motorcycle onto the car, trying to shoot out our windows. Ben pulls me down, as he veers the car to throw her off. I recognize her as an assassin from the other side, Bazine. She’s grinning wildly, as I try to shoot her. Maz is typing on a small laptop and shouting communications to someone about our location and Bazine’s attack. Finally, I hit her squarely in the forehead, and she falls off the car. I watch her body roll down the freeway as other cars swerve to avoid hitting her. </p>
<p>I realize I’m still laying down across the bench seat, looking up at Ben from his lap. He’s smiling faintly, but I’m suddenly uncomfortable with the closeness. I sit up quickly, catching Maz’s twinkling eyes in the rearview mirror. We’ve entered the industrial area of the city, the heart of enemy territory. Ben exits the freeway, and my nerves begin to skyrocket. We’re getting closer and closer to the part of the city most determined to destroy the Resistance. </p>
<p>Ben pulls the car up to a building with an overhang. It looks like a cross between a hotel and an office building, in the middle of a block covered in machine shops. Maz sneaks out of the back of the car, and Ben gets out of the driver’s seat. I watch him head into the building, and reemerge with two muscled bodyguards. They head away, as two more bodyguards head towards me and open the door. I step out, gun still in hand, but they make no attempt to remove it from me. “Welcome. Follow us,” one of the guards tells me. “Mr. Ren is so pleased you’re joining us.”</p>
<p>The world spins, and my stomach drops to the pit of my torso. Mr. Ren. Kylo Ren. The owner and operator of Ren Enterprises. The enemy. I’ve just been delivered to the viper’s nest. I look around quickly and nervously, seeing the plaque on the wall of the building now: “Ren Enterprises - Headquarters.” </p>
<p>I’ve stopped walking. The guards each put an arm, surprisingly gently, on my upper arms to keep me walking forwards. “Come on now, keep following Mr. Ren.” It’s then that I realize that Ben is Kylo, and worse than being in the enemy’s stronghold - I’ve been with the enemy this whole time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>